


Genocide

by Daniscats



Series: The Incredible Story of Captain Shepard and the Love that Saved the Galaxy! Drabbles and Misc [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniscats/pseuds/Daniscats
Summary: Another drabble for the month of fics challenge. The prompt: The bad thing no one talks about





	Genocide

    It was late at night after the dedication ceremony for the War Memorial and a few of the old timers were still sitting around drinking and talking about their past battles. Inevitably, the talk turned to the War and also inevitably, once more than a few drinks had been consumed, the exaggerations began.

    "No way, Bird, the fighting on Earth during that final push, it was way worse than it was on  Menae." James Vega motioned with his beer. "My platoon and I killed thousands of husks and hundreds of Marauders trying to protect Shep's flank."

    "You only think it wasn't that bad because you came in, fought a little bit, grabbed Primarch Victus and then got out." Garrus responded. "I was there when the reapers first attacked. Millions of people died that day. I probably personally took out thousands of reapers the first three days alone. I'm surprised I was still up-right by the time you three", he gestured in the general direction of Vega and Shepard and Liara, "made it to the party."

    "Those might have been tough conventional battles but there were plenty of soldiers around to help you fight." Jack was probably on her tenth drink and her words were only a little slurred. "Plenty of other targets for them to shoot at. We took on the entire fucking Collector's Base with twelve fucking people! Only twelve people for a whole station's worth of enemies to shoot at."

    "Huh! That's right!", Grunt bellowed. "I blasted hundreds of those buggy bastards with my shotgun! I would have died for sure that one time if it weren't for that geth saving my ass from that swarm of husks when I was already wounded."

    At that, the room became quiet and the mood fell off a cliff.

    "Ah. Sorry, Shepard." Grunt threw a guilty look towards her.

    "It's alright, Grunt. I'm not going to fall to pieces because you mention the geth. And his name was Legion."

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble for the month of fics challenge. The prompt: The bad thing no one talks about


End file.
